


【快新】只有都市言情才可以讨论是否是真爱

by miaooo



Series: BDSM [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Collars, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, 壁尻, 快新drabble
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 腿梗。稍微有点特殊性所以没有放在梗合集里面，但同样是互攻背景，本篇中未含。前调教师斗。热恋情侣不如说事实婚(?)热恋中更准确一点。跟新商量好把新带去了自己以前工作的地方体验一把S/M play。涉及壁尻，一些拘束，spanking（打屁股）和强制高潮等。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: BDSM [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【快新】只有都市言情才可以讨论是否是真爱

**Author's Note:**

> 因为我是真的非常喜欢这个AU，所以并不是特别想给人看。……确认了一下用户订阅叕让我惶恐地多了，而且不知道谁在看的话我容易神经病发（。）所以设置了仅注册用户可见<strike>逻辑被打了</strike>。其他平台要不要发布我再想一想。
> 
> sp的部分有参考，壁尻的设计也有。

前调教师斗。热恋情侣不如说事实婚(?)热恋中更准确一点。跟新商量好把新带去了自己以前工作的地方体验一把S/M play。并不是常态化而仅仅是偶尔为之。相当于是租用了一个房间，门从里外都可以上锁，斗跟新展示了钥匙全在他手里边。因为是跟熟人同事办的手续，斗说是带着“男朋友”（不是私奴）过来玩，在斗的授意下同事没有跟新介绍任何，而是由斗来负责全部。

斗就说，房间里各处都有很高清的摄像头，但隐私保护极好，比如他们进出路上就完全见不到其他人因为俱乐部在设计上就会防止不必要的碰面。因为他们没有需求，所以摄像头全都是关上的。一些不放心的客人甚至会让工作人员帮忙看实时来避免意外。总之也是有安全考虑的设施。

讲完以后斗就冲着新笑：脱衣服吧。新略愣，又开始犯窘，OS“这就是开始的信号吗”。斗随即就说，因为今天的调教内容你不怎么需要在意我，所以关于我的部分不会有太多的准备。意思是他就一身常服这个打扮。新果然还是觉得“调教”这个词听起来有点辣耳朵，但还是乖乖地脱了个光。斗一边说屋子每次使用后都会严格地清洁消毒，一边把他脱下的衣服接过去叠了，在桌子上放得非常工整。

新一站好就看到他不知从什么地方拿出来的皮项圈，之后还算顺从地让他给戴上了。也不紧，简直就是（没有铃铛的）玩耍项圈，“意思一下”性质。斗看起来兴致略飘，说给你用的东西都是我专门去搞的，虽然你可能不在意，但我对这个可是感到很喜欢的。

新想到他提前大概一周就开始偶尔找不到人（包括在自己身上试鞭子什么的），有一点觉得会不会为这一回投入太多了，就跟斗说麻烦你了。斗思索了一下，说别在意，毕竟是我觉得这个事情很有趣，才会同意带你来的。

新还是害羞，觉得自己根本不是圈里人还要到这边来“玩”，也是有点骚的。但是想到是要被斗调教就感到兴奋了。

斗拉着新走到房间里一块立起来的壁尻板前面，让他站在这边，身子从洞中间钻过去。背面是一个短平台，可以上身趴在上面支撑着力。新钻进去趴好，感觉好像是挺那个的。斗首先调整洞口的形状把他腰卡着了，接着把他双脚往两边拉开，脚踝铐上皮铐拴在地上。脚跟勉强能着地。其实壁尻的板子也有可以屈腿、脚伸出来的孔，但是今天没有用上。后面调整好了以后斗让新把手向后伸进固定手腕的洞里。告诉新因为他今天要把他的嘴堵上，所以让新把手放在他看得见的位置。如果需要马上停下来，讲安全词、重复嗯嗯嗯，或者用手跟斗甩中指（？）都是终止信号。新确认了各处绑缚都可接受甚至大体上舒适因为斗知道他身体没有基础，对于一些受力的耐力并不好，所以固定处都用得很宽以减小压强（？）。同时隔板配合灯光虽然让新无论如何都看不到板背后，但透声效果非常好，几乎让新觉得这根本没有什么像调教的。

但显然并没有他想的那么简单。戴上嘴塞之后斗让他说一段绕口令。新发现这个东西非常的大，严重干扰他讲话。虽然有些软可以咬一咬，但咬住也会压到舌头所以没有帮助。斗：很好，完全听不懂。然后什么都没说走了。新终于有一种被丢下的感觉。注意力开始集中在暴露在外的后方，但是根本听不见脚步声，只能听见完全陌生的摆弄东西的声音。

过了一会儿他几乎羞耻得屁股发烫，突然有手指落在屁屁上，他才觉得手的温度果然还是更高。但黑羽快斗不说话他甚至不能肯定是不是他，万一有其他人进来了岂不是也看到他露在外面的屁股。新也不喜欢出声，平时做爱的时候都是斗缠着他跟他对话他才会下意识地接回去，经常有一种被黑羽快斗整的感觉，让他很不爽。就在他胡思乱想的过程里后面的人一直在摸他的屁股，揉来揉去的非常烦，还用上了两只手。

摸得他快要忍不住嗯嗯的时候终于放开了手，不知道哪里来的润滑液，直接倒在尾椎下面。把整个会阴都淋湿了。还挺凉，新一一边嗯嗯一边试图扭屁股，并发现身体固定成这样子，背面看起来的效果应该更接近于一颗屁股在抖……他捏紧了爪子，觉得实在是有够羞耻的装置。

斗简洁明了地给他润滑扩张。扩张得非常仔细且到位，他本来双腿岔开就比较便利，但斗给他扩张也没有刺激他敏感点，简直有点公事公办的味道。三指确实会模仿性交进出但却刻意避开着摩擦起来更舒服的位置（相比平时黑羽快斗的做法就如同两个极端）（精分实锤了/划掉）。扩张充分后新依然还是有点勃起了，所以觉得有些不够。斗觉得差不多了，就把手退出来，扒着他的屁股用指尖戳玩他的穴口。玩了几下新觉得他好烦，斗说：准备好了的样子呢。新气得真的很想甩他中指，但这个是终止信号所以还不能比，只能兀自骂黑羽快斗（？）（反正他现在也听不懂）。

斗准备了一下就插入了。新还在蒙圈状态，他很少在不在兴致上头的时候被斗操，再加上有点突然，但很快get到这是要把他艹硬。继续气急败坏。完全没有意识到自己这完全是被宠坏了的表现。

斗：不用说你也知道，你有一个被男人艹都能in的屁股。新内心在“好舒服啊”+wdnmd。斗说着还帮他撸了两把。新正爽着，突然屁股上挨了一巴掌。他整个人都狠狠绷紧，里面也咬了一下，还是没怎么出声。

但掌掴其实不算痛，让他更懵的是斗打了他一巴掌就退了出去，等他缓过劲儿来又肏进来。这一下明显比最开始插入和那之后要猛，新是结结实实被爽地叫出来，一边在搞不懂是怎么回事一边挨操，等他稍微适应点了又换了一边打。

一开始节奏会比较慢，屁股开始发热之后被换了教鞭那样的小拍子。鞭头击打的部位比手掌更靠中间一点，痛也更尖锐，新开始受不了了，开始叫唤。但是因为打和肏交替起来，快感被放大了很多，被痛感打断那一下也真的是毫无防备真的痛。莫不是还有一点贪恋、想要继续爽的心思，所以还带上一点点凄惨。由于对鞭笞很陌生所以错觉屁股要被打坏了！实际只是发热，还不至于瘀伤或是皮破，以及部位很敏感。斗干得他像要高潮了，但是并没有（像往常一样）加紧给到他立刻马上高潮而是留了一点。退出来的时候突然抬手抽在他臀缝，新一半被吓的直接就射了。斗忍不住发出了一点意外的声音。

他本来预计这一抽试着力道新一可能会痛狠、甚至哭，但没想到他这么爽。

高潮得很突然，那个卡在墙上的屁股就一边抽搐，一边溅出白浊，因为身后被隔住自己看不到，又有一种“外面”的感觉，所以暴露感十足。新差一点就耻哭了，忍了回去。

这种程度的计划化状况以斗的经验水平完全应付得来，他把自己打出来对着新软下去的屌的蛋射在上面，最后在新的屁股肉上蹭了蹭，走开了。精液沾上来终于很屈辱了，尤其凉的跟很热的屁股肉对比鲜明，新真的很生气，还什么都说不出做不了。

斗走回来拿了一根粗长尺寸不算太过分的按摩棒，插进去。新感受是比较深而且表面布满凸起，有点刺激但应该不会难以承受。斗给他调到中低档的震动，突然说：我要出去一下子，就让这个东西陪你吧。

新立刻就慌了，这跟说好的不一样？！但是斗什么都没有说也没有解释什么的，好像作势就要走，他胡乱嗯嗯，斗仿佛往门边靠近的半道上对他“嘘”，新还在想，是谁说让我把手放在视线范围内的，这特么。然后真的听到开门的声音，新吓死了，他到底是没做好让生人看到自己屁股的准备，不像据黑羽快斗所说看过几十个男人屁股了吧（不过他自己见过的也有十几）（但是谈论到这个话题的时候都不由自主地觉得从今往后眼里只有彼此了），吓得可怜地咬住按摩棒。门很快被关上了，也没有听到门外有声音。虽然地板的原因脚步声听不真切，但关门落锁拔钥匙的声音很正常，新继续信积拉奶他居然丢下我走了？？

既紧张又不安，还得忍受震动按摩棒的调教，新很烦躁，心想凭什么啊，丝毫没有自觉这样或许很小孩子，他就是觉得，自己又不是黑羽快斗的M，不想被他晾着就得想办法挣扎逃跑。首先是用手摸了一圈，什么都没摸到，固定的装置扣合在壁尻板的侧面，甚至都不用上锁，因为他自然是够不到的。腰也完全没法动，脚踝上的东西使了一阵力没能强行扯开。叛逆心和焦躁上来了，他甚至顾不上弄坏东西制造麻烦这种事。其实最烦的还是手腕，实际卡住的地方是前臂，导致手臂的活动幅度受限，他觉得自己挣扎的样子肯定很蠢。嘴被堵着，口球填进口腔同时用带子固定在脑后，没法用嘴去够东西也不能呼救（他很怀疑如果黑羽快斗把他锁在这个房间里，还有谁能来把他放走。他重新思考了一下这个结论，应该也就意味着自己也没办法解开才对）。

最后新一尝试把按摩棒拿出来。费尽力气也没办法用手帮上忙，甚至连自己屁股都挠不到（？），不得不承认不愧是专门做的调教设施。斗敢把他丢在这里就说明，放置调教不是问题。

新已经痒得很了，最后不得不放弃尊严试图把那东西拉出去（。）发现是里大外小的设计，尤其穴口那里往外反倒会更窄，再加上里面扩开得深了，反复多次都没有成功甚至还错觉是不是吞得更深了（不是错觉）。而且夹紧就舍不得放开，甚至屡屡想要更多一点。被操顺了。更加暴躁和生气。虽然总是在提醒自己整个下半身都露在外面，却同时又下意识地想着“是黑羽快斗把他关在这里的”“在这边很安全/私密，即使做非常淫靡和放荡的事情也不会被其他的人知道，哪怕黑羽快斗本人也不在场，所以没关系”，但想到这里又忍不住想，“如果那个人在看就好了”，被自己的想法吓了一跳，因为不知道是希望斗马上来艹他还是想被他看到自己这个……只露出屁股的饥渴的想要被草的样子。

所有挣扎都尝试了个遍，已经放弃了、平静了、归于忍耐，斗终于“回来”了。类似的开门声，新有点心虚，稍微紧绷地作出乖巧的样子。斗不紧不慢地走过去，握住按摩棒的柄在里面打转，新瞪着唯一能看到的空白墙面心焦地呜呜。斗：自己玩得很开心嘛。新顿时有一种他其实什么都知道的、什么都被他看穿了的感觉。

斗没管按摩棒，绕到正面来给新把口球取了。新开口就是：去哪里了啊你。斗佯装诧异地：骗过你了啊？新突然就愣了。“所以你真就在房间里哪里都没去？”他不是没有想过这种可能，不管是录音还是只是弄出类似的声响也都可以做到，但他确实在房间里感受不到斗的气息，这实在太奇怪所以要么就是斗的状态确实是他所完全不了解的，要么是他完全被斗所掌控了。

新羞耻成一颗熟番茄，斗兴致微扬地玩他没有挂任何东西的项圈中央的环。玩了一会儿又摸他的胸捏他的乳珠。他的乳头早就被平台表面的软垫蹭得硬起来，但是被捆绑玩弄这个地方还是耻得很难过，何况他的脸跟斗的胯下同高，这种被居高临下的屈辱感让他很难适应。

斗一边玩他奶头一边描述自己“不在”的过程中新的举动给他听：讨厌被绑着所以想要挣脱，无法达到目的甚至起了破坏欲。如果不能把自己解放出来就要从主人的设置里逃跑，真是妥妥的坏孩子。

他讲得并不严厉而是调笑居多。新却莫名有知耻的感觉。如果是平时他肯定会对着斗胯下突起吹气但今天他格外不想，但是他还不知道应该说什么。

斗因为兴致高所以陪他玩怎样都好，绕到背后去。一边又用沾着不明液体（只是润滑剂）的手摸新的屁股，一边把按摩棒推到高档，跟新说，现在这个样子直接放开你不合适吧.jpg，再帮你解决一下就带你回家上药？之后跟新伸出来的一只手十指相扣（！！！）。

他本意其实是差不多到这里就结束了，但新虽然已经被按摩棒震得直哼哼，听了却还反抗他说不要，你拿出去。

斗有被他撩到：噢？

新也不知道哪里自学成才，就说你插进来。斗一边用按摩棒捅他依旧不紧不慢，一边置若罔闻，新开始改口，求你抱我，坏孩子应该用主人大人的肉棒惩罚，请给我您的精液，我（“私”）想要主人的肉棒etc。（……）

斗其实也没想到他这么拼（or入戏？），加之从没这么动心过，先停了手，再把按摩棒电源关了，最后果断把玩具丢到一边。干脆抓住新双手然后插入。这次一点余地也没留，肏到底让身上衣物跟新被打过的屁股相接触。新立刻发出一声有爽到的声音，屁股也兴奋地夹紧他。斗抓住他的手让他没有办法再用手势交流，跟他说“既然这样的话就乖乖接纳我然后想办法吸出我的精液叭。”之后完全没有留力地干他。

新的屁股被撞得可惨。斗原定用按摩棒帮他解决也有这方面考虑，但是新并不乖所以理论上也应该(?)让他长个教训。没一会儿新就被他艹射了。斗作出压抑着怒气的样子，说，擅自高潮了呢，还没有被罚够吗。一边说一边在里边搅。新简直受不了这个，又道歉又求饶，斗都不为所动。其实两个人睡过多少次，斗完全知道新什么程度会射精，但就他的角度来讲，过往的调教他都可以说是完全理性+工作状态，唯独今天真情实感，说出那种话（虽然不是真的）感受到了S的爽点、真切的心理快感。

他也知道新高潮的时候被肏深处就会变成一滩烂泥，板子正面应该一脸泫然欲泣乃至已经被逼出生理性眼泪了的表情，几乎没怎么让他缓就按照正常的速度继续操他。

新第一次被做这么过分的事情，虽然好像是他自己要求的。因为腰、手、脚这些个关键部位被固定住，他不管是扭腰迎合还是退缩都做不到，没有拥抱也没有接吻，自己真就像个肉便器一样给人日了，身体还超级兴奋因为只是在跟热恋中的对象搞特殊play。矛盾又爽得不行，不知道出于什么样的心态克制着躲避的本能，梗着腰字面意义上的单方面承受斗的出入。

自己都不敢相信会这么顺从，斗用力的程度让他觉得肯定已经被操坏了，或者爽坏了。叫出哭腔。

最后被斗内射的时候射出第三发，因为中出很深所以感觉到饱足。

完成后斗帮他取下来，用热毛巾给他擦干净身体，凌乱的房间说是有人会打扫，虽然有些不忍直视但据斗说这边就是这样的，所以接受了。帮新穿好衣服，跟前台（？）朋友、原同事确认过路线后就离开了。

新走路还是没问题，坐的话屁股会痛。回程上车前斗让他趴在后排，新有点勉强地接受了※请勿模仿※。到家洗澡、上药（药也是斗提前准备的），斗让他在家可以没必要穿裤子了，就是也不可以随便坐，伤得不重所以大概睡一觉第二天起来就好了。新只穿了个上衣趴在床上，又恢复如同猫被撸毛撸舒服时候的样子，并继续他在俱乐部里没玩够的幼稚行为：这个项圈是我的了吧？我要是戴着出去会被圈里人问是谁的奴吗，会有人想来勾搭我吗？

斗被他问得不胜其烦，欲擒故纵：你要是被别的S勾搭走了我可不方便出手。新有点狐疑地被他唬住，斗继续若有所思：甚至得把项圈退给我，因为事实上这个还是算是我的东西。那可能连你也得退给我，因为也是我的。

新又气鼓鼓了：少在那边胡言乱语。斗就笑，笑完新又觉得自己想入非非的好傻，是不是兴趣过于旺盛了，毕竟斗已经脱离那个职业，只能算是有点兴趣而新自己又是出于好奇（“或许仅此一次”的意思）。斗突然把他捞起来亲说感觉不够，还要补上。新：好吧好吧.jpg

亲完斗对新说：以后想玩在家里面玩也是可以的。新有点意外于这才是这个话题的结束吗，有点羞耻地答应了。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以接受的play是事先问过新，可以接受sp倒是让斗也有点意外，所以精心准备了的用具也不止一种，也的确是本着“这次用不上不意味着以后都用不上”的心态。当然也有准备如果新接受不了，他可以把工具转让给他人、这不成问题的备选项。  
过往在家的普通H用过玩具，甚至连尿道按摩都玩过所以强制高潮不太成问题。只是斗私心不想对新性器束缚因为会造成伤害所以拘束性质的禁止勃起和禁射不会和他玩（。）倒是身体捆绑非常少，此AU H中的新非常爱扒着斗，斗也非常受用以至于起不了那种限制其行动的心，也是为何正文里新会反抗捆绑和试图逃脱的一大原因吧。<strike>翻译：二设自嗨</strike>
> 
> 没有了（？  
=========  
墙内可以在[我的爱发电](https://afdian.net/@__ade)看更新动态，不必付费。


End file.
